Valentina
by Shadow382
Summary: The story is about a 16 year old girl named Valentina.She has lost everything that is important to her.She has no one.But what will happen when she meets The Lost Boys?Who seem to be drawn to her.Will she find a place to call home?Lets find out.Ch2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own The Lost Boys.I only own Valentina and a few other characters that will be added.

Normal POV

What am I going to do now?Valentina asks herself.She has no family,no friends,no one.Shes alone in this dark and lonely world.Valentina walks slowly on the boardwalk of Santa Carla.Watching all of the happy children running along the boardwalk.The punks and goths whistle at her as she walks by making her nervous.She wasn't bad looking she was actually pretty.She has the most beautiful green eyes,jet black hair that stops at the middle of her back,shes not that tall only 5'6,she has a long face but it's perfect for her.She walks quickly into a burger joint and sits at a empty booth.I'm so hungry but I don't have any money.I have no luck what so ever.Why did my parents have to die?Why is it that everyone I love disappears?!Its just not fair...but then again nothing is fair in this life.Valentina thinks to herself.Feeling as though someone is watching her she looks up.Where did he come from?!Valentina's mind screams.Infront of her was a man who looked no older than 25.He has bleached blonde hair with spikes,hes wearing all black which makes him look intimidating,but what sent a chill down her spine was his ice blue eyes.

"Hello",greets the man in his deep seductive voice.

"Oh..umm...I..ugh",Valentina stutters.

My God this man is extremely handsome!But hes so pale...maybe he doesn't get enough sun,Valentine thinks to herself.

"My name is David,are you new to Santa Carla,asks David staring into her green eyes.

"I'm Valentina and no I'm not new here,she responds while staring right back at him.

"Funny I've never seen you before.Is this the first time you've been on boardwalk at night",he asks watching her tremble under his gaze amused.

"I...well..y-yes i-it is.I usually c-come h-here i-in the morning,she responds.

Why am I so nervous?!Stay strong Valentina!Stay Strong!For some reason I just want to tell him everything.Maybe he will ask me to come with him.I need a place to stay anyway.

"Well,Valentina you look somewhat lost.Would you like to take a ride with me,David asks.

Ha!I was right I knew it!Your so smart Valentina.

"Sure,I'll ride with you David."

David's POV

"Sure,I'll ride with you David,Valentina responds.

"Come then Valentina lets be on our way",I say grabbing her hand and dragging her along.

I don't know why but I'am drawn to this girl.She looks like a runaway or maybe shes just homeless.Doesn't matter shes not going to last much longer.Finally,we reach boardwalk where the boys are.They look up as we approach.

"Hey David whos that",asks Marko.

"Boys this is Valentina shes going to be joining us tonight.Be nice",I say to them seriously.

I jump on my Triumph and gesture for Valentina to climb on.She does so timidly and hangs on in a loose grip.

"Valentina,if you hold on like that your going to fall off,I say to her seriously.

She tightens her grip around waist.Good I don't want her dead before we get to the cave.

"Boys we ride",I shout over the roar of the engine.

Speeding of into the night,with the boys right behind me shouting and laughing.In no time we reach our home finally.

Paul's POV

We're finally home but I'm more interested in Valentina.Wonder what she would be like as a vampire.But,David won't allow it not after Star.We all go into the cave and David tells Valentina about its history.I sit at the old fountian thinking to myself.Everyone sits in their usual spots while Marko passes out Chinese.I'm very curious about Valentina.What is a girl like her doing here?Where are her parents?She looks like she'd make a nice vampire.But after Star,David agreed not to add new additions to our coven.Star betrayed us and went off with Michael.She tried to get Laddie but that wasn't going to happen.Dwayne made sure of that.I look around the room and notice that Dwayne is staring at me.He comes and sits next to me.

"What's wrong bro",asks Dwayne.

"I don't know...I'm just curious about Valentina",I admit.

"So you feel it to",he asks.

I look at him curiously."Feel what',I ask suddenly confused.

"The unusal attraction to her.Like shes supossed to be one of us.Like she could be a good vampire.Like you want to protect her for some reason.Do you feel the same way",he asks while looking at Laddie.

I nod in answer,so he understands.I wonder if Marko notices it.I look in his direction and he nods to me.So he notices it I wonder if David...no David only thinks of her as a meal.But I'm sure he can feel it as well.I look up as David speaks.

"So Valentina why don't you tell us about yourself,says David.

Valentina looks up at David while finishing her Chinese.

"Thats along story",she replys.

"Its fine we have all night",says David.

Finally we can learn more about this girl.Why is that we are drawn to her.

Valentina's POV

"Ok your not going to interupt or anything like that are you",I ask them.

"We will ask questions when you are done,David speaks up.

Hmm he must be the leader.Well here goes.

"My name is Valentina Laveda Anderson and I'm 16 years old.Yes I know my name is weird I don't know what my parents were thinking.I was born here in Santa Carla so I'm not new.I've just never been on boardwalk at night.Thats the reason you've never seen me before.I'm not a run away I'm homeless.My parents were killed 2 weeks ago by a group of thugs.My family has always had bad luck for some reason.We always get caught up in something illegal and dangerous.My father was drug addict and he didn't pay off a dept to a gang.So they killed him,my mother,and everyone important to me.I was going to be next but I was luck enough to escape.I have no one I just wonder on the streets looking for food.I know the gang that killed my parents are looking for me.I see them sometimes and I run before they notice me.I can hear them talking about coming after me.I've wished for death these last 2 weeks but I know I don't want to die.I just want things to be normal.But nothing is ever normal in my world.This is probably the only real food I've had in awhile.Eating garbage isn't much fun.I've been stealing clothes and other things so I can stay clean.I hate living this life.You were the only people who has been nice to me.Everyone else would kick me to the curb.I can't go back out there I'll die for sure.Can you help me please?Can I stay here with you I have no one else.Please may I stay here,I ask as I finish my story.

I look around at the group.Paul stares at me sadly as does Dwayne,Marko,and Laddie.David looks as if hes having an inner battle.

Laddie POV

Poor Valentina shes so lonely I hope she can stay.Maybe if I talk to Dwayne he can convince David into letting her stay,I think to myself.

Normal POV

"Valentina will you excuse us for a moment",asks David while giving the order "Come along Boys".

Valentina stares after them as they go deeper into the cave.

David's POV

We finally reach the back of the cave which is where we slumber.

"So boys what do you think?Is she staying or is she leaving",I ask them in a very serious tone of voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own The Lost Boys.I only own Valentina and a few other characters that will be added.

Davids Pov

"So boys what do you think?Is she staying or is she leaving,I ask in a very serious tone.

I watch the boys carefully,looking them in the eye.They nod their heads saying they want her to stay.I mentally sigh at this.

"Very well she stays"

Normal Pov

"Good Valentina is staying.But how are we going to explain that we are vampires",Marko thinks out loud.

David stares at Marko

"Thats a very good question Marko.Thats why I'm leaving the explaining to you.Paul,Dwayne I'm sure you'll help Marko",says David daring them to disagree.Dwayne stares at David not even blinking once.

"So David will you turn her?Shes going to know what we are.So why not turn her",Dwayne asks boldly.

"Yeah I agree",Paul speaks up.

David looks in Marko's direction and he nods in agreement.Becoming extremely irritated David responds.

"I thought we discussed this already.I agreed...no WE agreed that there would be no new additions.Ever since Star betrayed us we agreed no new vampires.The answer is n-"

"Lets ask Max",Marko interrupts.

David glares at Marko sending a chill down his spine.

"Don't forget who is leader here Marko.Don't interrupt me again.Why are you being so rebellious.Boys,you've never acted this way before.Why are you doing this now.I demand an explanation and NOW!!!"

Meanwhile with Valentina

"My God,what will happen now?I hope I can stay,she thinks to herself.

Suddenly she hears an angry echo screaming NOW.Valentina jumps up from hearing the sound.

"That sounded like David.Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here.Besides I just met these guys it was rude of me to ask to stay here.I'll leave before they come back",Valentina thinks to herself.She leaves quickly not even seeing the eyes watching her.

Back to the Boys

Laddie runs to the back caves quickly.

"Why is she leaving?Where is she going?Where can she go",Laddie asks himeslf.

He finally reached the boys only to see Marko get punched in the face by David.

"I'm master you the child!Know your place Marko or I'll put you in it!Your not getting Max into this",David says snarling with his vamp face on.

Paul looks over the knocked out Marko.Laddie tip toes back to the opening of the cave.Not wanting to draw angry attention towards himself.He was almost out of the cave until he heard a voice in his head.It was Dwayne.

"Laddie where are you going?We sensed you near then you just left.Whats wrong",Dwayne asks him.

"Dwayne I'm sorry but I have to go",Laddie sends back.

"Go where?Where do you need to go",Dwayne asks gently.

"I'm going after Valentina,she left",Laddie responds.

Another voice interrupts them,its David.

"Laddie stay here with Marko,hes knocked out.The rest of us will go after Valentina.

Back to Valentina

Valentina lays down asleep in the alley that has been her home.She dreams about her parents and the boys.About how nice they were and how they gave her food.Why did she leave?She should have stayed.

Valentina's dream

She was running but no matter how much she ran the enemy got closer.She was suddenly tackled by the man who killed her parents.

"Join your parents in hell.DIE",he screams.

End of Dream Normal Pov

Valentina woke up she wasn't in the alley she was back at the cave.In a warm bed with red velvet sheets.She looks around and sees Laddie.

"Your awake I'm glad.We thought we lost you.The guys brought you back alittle while ago.Were you having a nightmare",Laddie asks.

Valentina sits up in the bed.

"I was but I'm fine now.Where are the boys",she asks quietly.

But Laddie heard her anyway.

"They'll be back later they're out.Marko is here though,do you want me to get him for you",Laddie asks sweetly.

Valentina nods in reply and Laddie runs off to get Marko.While Laddie is away Valentina looks around the room.Candles are alight and the room is alittle cool.Guess its because its a cave.On the side of the bed is a bookshelf,full of gothic sounding titles.Now that shes inspected she tries to remember Marko.The one with the baby face and the long curly hair.She was remembering so much that she didn't notice Marko next to her.She jumps when she notices him.

"Woah calm down ok.I didn't mean to scare you.I need to explain something to you",he says while sitting next to her.

"Whats going on Marko?What do you need to explain to me",Valentina asks curiously.

Just then she hears laughing and whooping.Paul and Dwayne come in the room.They sit on either sides of her.

"Ok now that they're here I can explain.Paul,Dwayne can you hold Valentina down?I'm gonna do this the quick and easy way",he says while climbing on the bed.Valentina panics.

"G'guys w-what are you doing?Did I do something wrong?I'm sorry!!!I didn't mean to do it",she says panicing somemore.Dwayne looks at her and speaks to her gently.

"You didn't do anything wrong.Look at Marko",Dwayne responds.

What Valentina sees does shock her too much.Her green eyes stare into yellow cat eyed ones.So hes a first generation vampire.He looks like a monster with a mouth full of fangs.She looks at Paul and Dwayne they were changed also.Trying to calm herself she waits for Marko to speak.

"My God I didn't think the first generation still existed",Valentina thinks to herself.

"Alright Valentina we are vampires.All of us...well Laddie is half.We won't hurt you and your going to stay here.This is your room,this is your home.We will be going out every night to feed and what not.Someone will always be here with you.You wanted to stay so you stay.You were going to meet Max but thats not a good idea.He'll never know about you.Now we will change back,Paul and Dwayne will let go if you don't run",Marko says seriously.

Valentina nods her head and as Marko said they changed.Paul and Dwayne let go.

"So I'm not dinner",Valentina asks.

Dwayne looks back at Valentina.

"No your not dinner,your safe.Do you want to come up front with us?Or do you want to stay here and rest.Oh we're going out again.This time David is staying.Try to be calm ok",says Marko.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go up front"

Hahaha cliffy R&R please!


	3. Authors note

Authors note:The only way I will add more chapters is if I get some reviews!!!At least 4 and I'll give you another chapter!Ok see ya later!!


	4. Chapter 4

Valentina waves bye to Paul,Laddie,Dwayne,and Marko.So she was stuck here with David.Well this was going to be interesting.Valentina's head shoots up when she hears David speak.

"So Valentina,why don't you tell me what you know about vampires",David commands in a way.

Valentina takes a deep breath and begins.

"Vampires are blood thirsty beings.Some are good,some are bad.Your kind is the first generation.The demon faced ones.You enjoy killing with a passion.You like to stay in small groups and most perfer to be on their own.You boys are the last of the first generation.The second generation is the most powerful.They have the traits of a human.The only thing that gives them away is their eyes.Their eyes come in different colors.Red,gold,silver,green,purple,glowing blue.All are cat eyes.They don't hide it because they feel they don't need to.A fledgling second generation can kill a master first generation vampire.They are not the ones to play with.Second generation vampires live in mansions together.Their is always a king and queen in the house hold.The vampires who are under their command are their own children.The second generation can go out in the daylight,they can have children,they can summon magic,they can do pretty much anything",says Valentina.

David takes all this information in silently.He stares at Valentina.

"You know alot about the second generation.Why is that?Have you met one of them",David asks curiously.

Valentina thinks and thinks.

"Well yes,I guess I have.I remember her name I think.I believe she said her name was Kaena",she says while looking back at David.

He looks up at her shocked.

"How do you know Kaena",he asks suprised.

Valentina looks at him shocked.

"I met her afew times...wait how do you know her",she asks.

"Valentina is a dear friend of ours.Shes the only second generation we trust.Along with her family",he says seeming happy.

Just then they hear shouting and laughing.The boys come back but they are not alone.Marko has his arm around a girl smiling.She has long black hair and purple cat eyes.She is 5'7 and she wears chain pants with a shirt that says "The Crow" on it.It was her!!!Kaena!!

Cliffy!!Sorry this chapter is so short.R&R please!!


End file.
